


Unannounced

by burninglikeabridge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninglikeabridge/pseuds/burninglikeabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes his feelings for Castiel, who makes a surpising appearance at a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unannounced

~   
Dean glanced in his rearview mirror, sighing. He ran a hand through his hair.   
He swore to himself.   
It was rare that he had alone time, so he used it to sort out his thoughts.  
What had happened to him lately? It was Cas. Something about him, it made Dean nervous, even anxious. Dean couldn't figured this out: usually he knew how he felt and dealt with it. With Cas, everything was a blur. A lovely, pleasant blur but a blur all the same.   
Dean wasn't interested in men. He never had been. But Cas wasn't exactly the norm. And hell yeah, Dean was definately interested in him.   
They were friends, and Dean cared for him. But lately he was wondering if Cas thought of them as more than friends. Lately Dean was wondering if he himself thought the same thing.   
Is that what he wanted?   
Yes, he realized. He wanted more than friends. He wanted hot, desperate kisses. He wanted stolen moments in the motels. He wanted to hear Cas tell him that he felt the same. He wanted to tear that trenchcoat off of Cas and push him in the backseat and-  
'Holy sh-'   
Dean swerved and almost hit oncoming traffic at the surprise.   
'Hello Dean.' Cas's voice came from the backseat. Dean stole a glance in the mirror. Cas looked the same as always; clear blue eyes, dirty coat, slightly loosened tie. Only now, when Dean looked at him, he thought of those lips, of loosening that tie even more, of discarding that coat...   
He quickly turned his attention back to the road and took a deep breath. The temperature inside the Impala had risen a lot now that Cas was there.   
'Hey, Cas. Don't you ever, um, knock or something?' He tried to sound calm.  
'There is no door to knock, Dean. You sound strange. Are you alright?' Cas's voice was as even and steady as ever. Dean wanted to close his eyes and listen to Cas talk, to imagine that voice saying other things.   
'Why wouldn't I be?'   
'Your hands are shaking.' Cas pointed out. That was true, Dean realized.  
He also realized that he couldn't sit here fantasizing about his best friend. He couldn't pretend like things were the same. He didn't want to.   
'Cas, I need to tell you something.'   
'Okay, Dean. Anything you need.' And Cas sounded sincere, as he leaned up towards the front seat.   
Dean drew a shaky breath at Cas's closer distance.   
'I've been thinking lately.' He said slowly. 'About you.'   
'Me?' Cas was genuinely confused.   
'About me. And you, I mean. Damn it.' Dean wasn't good at emotional talks. But here he was, shaking all over and nervous, telling his best friend that he'd fallen for him. 'Cas, I have feelings.'  
'Yes, I do realize-'   
'No, Cas. I mean feelings for you. Of the... Romantic variety.' Dean finished.   
'The love variety?' Cas's voice was soft. When Dean snuck a glance at him, he was looking down.   
'Yeah, Cas. The love variety.' Dean's voice was almost a whisper.   
When Cas looked up, his face looked utterly broken. His eyes were shining, and his mouth was set in a hard line.   
'You... Can't.' Cas said slowly, and his voice cracked, like it was full of too much emotion and didn't know how to handle it. 'You're a human. A hunter. I'm... An angel. A being that's just not physically... Of capability to be with, with you. And... You can't... Feel that way for me. Dean, you can't.'   
Dean was silent for a long moment, and then he stopped the car.   
He put it in park, not bothering to pull over. The road was mostly empty anyways.   
Dean turned to Cas.   
It took more bravery than any hunt ever had, but he took Cas's face in his hands and looked into his eyes.   
'Well, I do.' And he sounded a bit more breathless than he'd meant to.   
The anger melted out of Cas's expression and he fell limply against the back of Dean's seat.   
'Dean, I-'   
Dean hushed him.   
'If I can't have you always, then at least I can right now.' Dean's eyes fell to Cas's mouth.   
'There are consequences if we get... involved.' Cas shut his eyes, as if just looking at Dean was too scandalous.   
Dean leaned even closer, his breath against Cas's lips as he whispered.   
'There aren't consequences if no one knows.'   
And neither of them were sure who moved first, but then they were kissing. It was desperate, hands grasping for clothes, at hair, everywhere. Dean's hands found hold in Cas's coat, and Cas's hands in Dean's hair.   
Dean gave into the kiss, to the wickedness and wrongness of it all.   
Cas might've been an angel, but he was Dean's angel.   
Right now, Cas had his mouth open against Dean's and was pulling away only to whisper Dean's name, and nothing else in the world mattered.   
Dean pushed Cas back against the backseat, and pulled himself through the seats until he was in the back of the car.   
Cas's breathing was heavy, his hair disheveled and his eyes wide. Dean had never seen anything so perfect.   
Cas pulled him in for another kiss, and Dean slid into the seat next to Cas, on his knees.   
Cas pulled back for a second, saying something frantic about how this wasn't 'good', but Dean grabbed his tie and connected their mouths again and swallowed Cas's protests.   
With his free hand, he grabbed Cas's knee and pushed him down until he was laying down on the seat. Dean swooped down to kiss him again, and Cas's hands traveled over Dean's back, desperately clutching him closer.   
Dean suddenly pulled away, and grabbed Cas's hand tightly. He interlaced their fingers as he spoke.  
'I'm in love with you.' He said. It hurt some parts of him to say it out loud, to talk about feelings, to confess a weakness. His weakness was Castiel.   
'I'm in love with you.' Cas replied, between his breaths. He squeezed Dean's hand. 'There is nothing in your world or in mine that can change that, Dean.' He held Dean's gaze for a moment with his bright eyes.   
Dean grinned like an idiot.   
'Shut up, Cas.' He smiled, kissing him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) comments are appreciated and requests as well of course.


End file.
